Of Faeries and Castles
by Yukito-sama
Summary: A collection of rewritten fairy tales. 3rd chapter: Rumpelstiltzkin
1. A Little Red Cloak

The sun shinned down on the small village of Rubelite. The villagers scurried around with their daily duties. Cows called from the pastors as sheep waked about trying to find better grass. Small shops opened on the village's main road, inviting to even the oldest residence of the village.  
  
Down near the river, at the end of Hilsburg Lane, was a quaint wooden home as old as the village. The inhabitants were a single mother and her sixteen year old daughter. The woman, who was the village's famed seamstress, was widowed after her husband died in a lumber accident. Her daughter was only five when it happened, and she never quite understood it all.  
  
The woman, who is lovingly called Mother Rosemary to the young children, raised her daughter carefully and fearing men. She told her daughter tales of men who enjoyed in kidnapping young girls and never returning them home. Rosemary's mother, who lived on the other side of the woods, denounced the tales as nothing more than that, tales. The young girl did not know whom to believe.  
  
One chilly August day Rosemary was sitting on her front porch sewing a new shirt for the blacksmith. Her daughter, Reed, was running through their front yard, chasing stray butterflies. Reed reminded Rosemary of her husband. The young girl had the same light brown hair and deep green eyes as the famous woodsman. She got his fair skin and her curly hair. Reed also got her mother's delight in anything that was attractive to the eye. Her small room was decorated with flowers, shinning stones, dolls, and, from time to time, an actual animal.  
  
"Reed, my dear, come inside with me for a minute." Rosemary said, picking up her sewing kit. Her daughter groaned but didn't protest.  
  
The two disappeared into the house. Rosemary went into the kitchen and Reed took a seat at the table. She fixed her curly hair and satin, blue dress. Reed looked around, kicking her feet as if she was five again.  
  
Rosemary suddenly appeared from the kitchen, carrying a basket and a bundle of cloth. She set the basket on the table. With a simple movement the bundle of cloth fell free. Reed's eyes grew wide with joy and amazement. In her mother's hands was a long, scarlet fleece cloak. Rosemary turned it around, showing her daughter the hood, which had a lining of rabbit's fur.  
  
Reed nearly jumped into her mother's arms in the excitement. "Is it for me?" she cried.  
  
"Yes. I made it just for you." Rosemary replied.  
  
"Yay!" Reed squealed. She snatched the cloak from her mother and put it on. Her face brightened with joy and she spun around. "This is beautiful! I've always wanted something like this! Thank you, mother! Thank you!"  
  
Rosemary smiled and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I'm happy you like it, Reed. There is something I need you to do, though." Reed didn't seem to hear her mother. Rosemary sighed and continued. "Your grandmother has fallen ill, Reed, and I thought it nice that you would go and visit her. I have made some bread and cakes for her to eat. I also put a bottle of wine, which is for her only. I would go myself, but I have work to do."  
  
Reed had come to a stop and was starring at her mother, near tears. "Grandmother is ill? Will she get better?"  
  
"Yes, my darling." Rosemary replied. She gave Reed a hug. "She will recover faster yet if you go and visit her. You know how much she loves to see you."  
  
"Can I wear my cloak?"  
  
"Of course!" Rosemary laughed. "I didn't sew it just so you could trounce around the house with it. It should keep you warm on your journey there."  
  
Reed nodded and took the basket from the table. Being somewhat nosy, she lifted the towel from the food and smiled. Her mother's best breads and cakes were still warm inside. Reed breathed in the aroma and hopped that her grandmother would share some.  
  
Rosemary smiled sweetly. "Do you remember how to get there?"  
  
Reed nodded. "It's through the woods. It should only take me an hour's walk to get there, if I don't stop to look at anything." Her cheeks grew rosy as Rosemary arched an eyebrow of suspicion. "I promise I won't stop for anything."  
  
"Good!" Rosemary replied. She began to lead Reed to the door. "Now, don't forget what I've taught you, Reed. Don't talk to any person, no matter how kind they seem. And above all else, stray away from the men you don't know. I don't want my only daughter to be stolen from me."  
  
"I will do as I was told!" Reed answered, her voice shaking with the thoughts of evil men stealing her away. She forced a smile as she looked at her mother. "I know the path well and I won't get lost. If grandmother is well enough I will be back by sundown!"  
  
Rosemary smiled and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "I can't believe this is going to the first time we're apart for nearly a day." She opened the door and wiped a tear from her eye. "Please, stay on the path, Reed, and listen to what I said."  
  
Reed smiled. "Everything will be fine, mother. I promise to give grandmother your wishes." She planted a kiss on Rosemary's cheek and ran down the garden and out the fence. She paused and turned to look at her mother. With one last wave she set off down the village's main road.  
  
**********  
  
It was midday when Reed reached the mouth of the woods. She stopped at the village's last shop and decided to eat before her long trip. She stayed longer than she had hopped, taking in the compliments on her new cloak. Reed was happy with the reaction, but was now pressed for time.  
  
The woods were growing thicker as Reed hurried down the dirt path. Beyond the trees she could see a field of flowers. Above it, like a rainbow mist, was a dazzling array of butterflies. She smiled, but turned her thoughts to her grandmother. She promised her mother that she wouldn't stop to waste time. The sight, though, was almost enough to wipe those words right from her memory.  
  
"Hello there, Rose."  
  
Reed nearly jumped out of her skin with fright. The deep, sultry voice seemed to slither out of the shadows. Reed gripped the basket's handle tightly, swallowing hard as the greeting came again. She shook beneath her cloak and spun around, hopping it was her mind playing jokes on her, but it was not. A tall, slim man stood a few feet behind Reed, dressed in a dapper suit and a black top hat. His black hair fell to the middle of his back, a few strands of silver hair falling into his smooth, pale face. A set of small, red colored sunglasses rested on the man's nose, hiding his crystal blue eyes. He had long, elegant fingers with neatly trimmed nails, which held a cherry wood cane.  
  
Reed couldn't open her mouth to even make a squeak. This stranger scared her, but he held a certain beauty to his malevolent being.  
  
He moved towards Reed with the grace of a cat. He took off his hat and bowed. He stood and looked down at Reed. He smiled, the sun light shinning off the quickly flashed sharp teeth. Reed stood in front of the man and was in awe as he stood over her petite frame. He must of have been, at the most, six feet tall.  
  
"Are you all right, rose?" the man asked, looking down at Reed. "You haven't made a sound, or even batted an eye."  
  
Reed blinked and regained her composure. She took a step back, clutching the basket with all her might. "I was told not to speak with strangers, especially strange men. My mother tells me this everyday." Reed said this, mainly, to keep up her dwindling courage.  
  
The man smiled softly, concealing his teeth. "Your mother is a smart woman." He got down on one knee and took Reed's hand into his. His light lips kissed her hand and he lifted his eyes to her face. Her cheeks were red. "I am Wolfe, a master of a mansion only a mile north of here." Wolfe stood and looked at Reed. "Now you know who I am, and I am no longer a stranger."  
  
Dumbfounded, Reed couldn't find a way to disagree. Regaining herself she smiled her best and gave a deep curtsy. "I am Reed Blaine. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wolfe."  
  
Wolfe smiled again. His eyes looked at the young girl with animal like hunger. "How old are you? You seem too young to be wandering in the forest by yourself."  
  
"I am sixteen and old enough to go through these woods on my own." Reed replied. She lifted her chin up in pride. "I have lived in the village of Rubelite all my young life and have passed through here to go see my grandmother. And how old are you, Mr. Wolfe?"  
  
"I am four years your senior and horribly mistaken on your age!" Wolfe eyed the basket in Reed's hands. He lifted his eyes to hers. "Are you off to see your grandmother now?"  
  
Reed nodded with a smile. "She has fallen sick and my mother wants me to deliver bread, cake, and wine to her. I'm hoping with my visit, grandmother will get better."  
  
Wolfe gave a sly smile and walked past Reed. "If any sick soul laid an eye on you, they would believe an angel has come to cure the." He looked at her from over his shoulder. "Do you need an escort, rose? I don't think it is out of my way."  
  
"Thank you for the kind offer, but no." Reed replied. She looked out at the field, unconsciously. "My grandmother's house is out of the way unless that is your destination. As well, I must hurry to her. She should be expecting me."  
  
As Reed began to approach the empty path beside Wolfe, he placed his cane in her way. She let out a stifled gasp and looked up at the stranger. He gave a sharp toothed smile that made Reed cower. Wolfe lifted his cane and held it in his hand.  
  
"Why not pick some flowers for your sick grandmother?" Wolfe suggested. He looked at the field that Reed had admired only a moment ago. "With my help you could be done quickly and be at your grandmother's side before the sun kisses the horizon."  
  
Reed looked down the path and then towards the field. The butterflies were still flitting about the flower tops. She looked at Wolfe and smiled. "If you promise it won't take long, then I suppose I can get flowers. Grandmother loves them dearly."  
  
"You have my word, Rose." Wolfe replied with a sweet smile.  
  
Before Wolfe could blink, Reed had bolted through the trees and was in the midst of the butterflies. She began to laugh like a young girl. Putting down her basket and removing her cloak, she began to chase one butterfly after another.  
  
Wolfe joined her in the field with much delight. He watched Reed jump for the butterflies, his eyes devouring the young girl secretly. Soft smiles would cross his face as more of her legs were shown with every jump Reed made.  
  
After catching a few butterflies Reed approached Wolfe. He was lounging on a tuft on grass, his suit jacket off and only the white, button shirt left. He had rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows, the material catching on the muscles of his upper arm as he held up a small daisy. Reed could feel her cheeks grow warm as she looked at Wolfe with new eyes.  
  
"Do you want to look for flowers now?" Wolfe asked softly, his eyes locked onto her. "Or would you rather sit with me?"  
  
Reed's heart skipped a beat as Wolfe placed the daisy in her hand. She blinked and turned her eyes to the field of flowers. "I. . . . I think we should gather the flowers now. My grandmother may start to worry soon."  
  
Wolfe smiled. "All right, rose! Let's get started."  
  
The two began the task of sifting through the endless field of flowers for the right ones. Wolfe's hand would occasionally brush against Reed's leg as he picked a flower. Reed would blush and move to another group of flowers. Soon it was a game of cat and mouse as Wolfe continued to play with Reed's untouched mind.  
  
After half an hour of flower picking Reed and Wolfe had picked enough for a vase. They walked back to their belongings, Wolfe's arm slowly inching its way across Reed's waist. He pulled her close and Reed let out a yelp of surprise. She shied away and scurried off to her basket and cloak.  
  
Reed placed the flowers in her basket and began to put on her cloak. She paused and looked at Wolfe. He was putting his suit jacket on and fixing his hair. He looked at her and smiled. Reed's cheeks grew red from embarrassment and she turned away.  
  
"Um, thank you for the help, Mr. Wolfe." Reed said, finding her voice. She glanced at Wolfe, who was as he was when she first saw him. "My grandmother will love these flowers. With your help it took no time at all. All I can give you is my thanks."  
  
A devilish smile crossed Wolfe's face. "It was my pleasure, rose." He gave a curt bow and took Reed's hand into his. He kissed it softly and looked into her eyes. "I'll find away that you can repay me." he whispered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Wolfe said goodbye and disappeared into the woods. Reed's heart was all a flutter as she looked down at her hand. She smiled softly as she smelt vanilla on her skin. She knew it must have been the cologne that Wolfe was wearing.  
  
"I have to get to grandmother." Reed whispered. She said this, mainly, to get her mind off the alluring stranger she had spent half the day with. Fixing her dress Reed dashed into the woods and skipped happily down the path.  
  
**********  
  
Grandmother's house came into view as the woods melted away. The sun was still above the horizon and Reed smiled. She had made it in time, but would never make home before night fall. Reed hopped that her grandmother would permit her to stay the night. Grandmother always loved company, especially if it was Reed.  
  
Reed walked up to the wood house and looked at the windows. The curtains were closed, disabling her from seeing inside. Reed didn't find it odd. The sun could be too bright to an ill person. She knew that from a week's cold she had only a month before.  
  
Fixing her cloak Reed knocked at the front door. She listened to the sound echo in the house. After a moment of silence, she knocked again. 'I hope she isn't sleeping. I don't want to wake her,' Reed thought. The fear of going through the woods at night frightened her more than her fear of waking her sick grandmother.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The sick voice seemed to come out of nothing. Reed let out a breath of relief. Her grandmother was awake! Soon she'd be in the shelter of her loving relative.  
  
"It's Reed, grandmother!" Reed said merrily. She looked down at her basket and smiled cheerfully. "Mother has sent me to see you! I brought you some gifts of good health."  
  
"Come in before it gets dark. The door is unlocked, my dear." the sickly voice of her grandmother said. She coughed loudly.  
  
Reed's smile faded at the sound of the cough. She opened the door and crept into the house. The room was dark, but a few candles around the bed were lit. The window above the bed was slightly ajar, letting a soft wind blow through. Reed closed the door, her eyes still on the bed. She could see her grandmother lying beneath the blankets, shivering as if it was the middle of winter.  
  
Placing her cloak on a chair Reed slowly approached the bed side. A chair was set next to it, a velvet cushion gracing its seat. Reed sat down and put her basket in her lap. A few minutes of silence fell over the two. Reed watched the rise and fall of the blankets as the old woman breathed.  
  
The blankets suddenly stirred. Reed blinked, coming out of her daze. She smiled softly as the familiar blue eyes of her grandmother opened and looked at her. Even though she couldn't see her grandmother's face, Reed knew she was smiling back.  
  
Motioning to the basket on her lap, Reed cleared her throat. "I have some presents for you, grandmother."  
  
"What did my little darling bring me?" the hoarse voice asked.  
  
Reed pulled off the small blanket of her basket. She pulled out the small bouquet of flowers and showed it to her grandmother. "I picked these for you today. I hope you like them!"  
  
A sigh of joy came from beneath the sheets. "They are beautiful, Reed. Place them on the table, please. You can find a vase latter."  
  
Reed obeyed and began to pull out the cake her mother had baked. "Mother baked you some bread and cakes. She said that they'll give you back your strength." She reached into the basket again and pulled out the bottle of wine. "She also thought you'd enjoy this. Its mother's homemade wine! She says it can cure anything, even a hangover!"  
  
Grandmother laughed softly but was thrown into a coughing fit. Reed stood, her eyes wide with fear. She placed the basket on the floor and reached for her grandmother. The coughing slowly subsided and Reed let out a sigh of comfort. She took her seat, the bottle of wine still in her hand.  
  
"Darling, why don't you pour a glass for me?" Grandmother said with a soft cough. A shaking hand slithered out of the blanket and pointed to the table that the flowers were on. "There should be some small glasses in the table drawer. Bring a few out."  
  
Reed pulled open the drawer and, sure enough, there were a few glasses. She pulled out three and placed them next to the table. Managing to open the bottle, Reed began to pour the wine into each glass. She was careful not to overflow any of the cups and not to spill on the floor. She knew how her grandmother loved everything to be clean.  
  
"I hope you enjoy this." Reed said, holding out a glass.  
  
"Thank you, my darling." Grandmother said softly. She took the glass, but did not drink. "Darling, why don't you have a small glass? You are old enough to have a taste, and if you don't tell your mother than I wont."  
  
A smile passed over Reed's face. "The wine is for you, Grandmother. I can't take a drop."  
  
"I insist, my darling. You will find it quite good!"  
  
Reed didn't say another word of disagreement. She took the smallest glass and drank some. It was a bitter sweet taste, but very good. Reed drank the rest of her glass and watched as her grandmother slowly drank her own. Reed was happy she came to visit her grandmother. This trip was going very well.  
  
"Come here, my darling and sit on the bed." Grandmother said after placing her glass on the table. Her face was still hidden by the blankets. "I want to see you more clearly. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be."  
  
Reed did so without argument. She wanted her grandmother to be as happy as could be. The bed was soft and she could feel her grandmother stir beneath the blankets. Her body didn't seem to be thin and frail, but Reed dismissed it and thought it must have been the blankets.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Grandmother said. "And your cloak is just darling. It must be the finest of your village. Did your mother make it?"  
  
"Yes she did!" Reed replied, boastfully.  
  
"Reed, my dear, you reminded me so much of a rose as you walked in."  
  
The last comment made Reed pause. 'Rose,' she though. 'That strange man I met today, he called me rose. It must be a manner of chance grandmother said that. Just a pure chance.' Reed nodded to herself and blushed at the thought of Wolfe.  
  
Reed turned her eyes to her grandmother and smiled. She looked at her more closely and noticed the gleam in the woman's eyes. Reed cocked her head to one side, letting a few curls fall into her face. They seemed to be wide with a strange emotion that she never saw grace a person's face. "Grandmother, what big eyes you have."  
  
Grandmother's eyes blinked. She stirred in the bed, her face slightly coming out from the blankets. "All the better to see you with, my dear."  
  
"Grandmother," Reed said gasping, "what ears you have!"  
  
"All the better to hear you with, Rose."  
  
Reed's breath caught in her throat. It was the pet name Wolfe had given her. This couldn't be just pure chance. She looked at Grandmother, who was slowly inching her way out of the blankets. A toothy grin crossed the woman's face. The teeth glistened in the candle light and looked as sharp as knives.  
  
"Grandmother." Reed said, slowly standing. Fear crept into her mind. "Wha- what big teeth you have."  
  
"All the better to eat you with!"  
  
A blood curling scream escaped Reed's petite body as Wolfe suddenly jumped out of the bed. Reed ran towards the door, Wolfe still standing at the bed side. She reached for the handle but screamed as the bottle of wine shattered above her. Reed spun to see Wolfe advancing towards her, no longer dressed in her grandmother's clothes.  
  
Reed dodged Wolfe's grasp and tumbled over a rug. She crawled until she could regain her footing. Wolfe's sharp nails ripped at Reed's skirt, causing her to scream again. He laughed as she came to the last corner of the house.  
  
Reed turned and trembled as Wolfe advanced upon her. Tears began to stream down her face and she began to whimper. Wolfe gave an alluring smile as he ran his hands through his black hair. He placed his hands on the walls that had trapped the cowering girl.  
  
"I think its time that you repaid me, Rose." Wolfe said in a husky voice. His tongue came across his upper lip as his eyes looked at Reed hungrily. "I am very hungry and you look like a delicious little creature."  
  
With a cry of fear Reed pushed Wolfe away. She ran towards her grandmother's bed. Her only plan of escape was through the open window. Reed climbed onto the bed and managed to grab the curtains that flopped in the wind. She began to pull herself towards the window when a pair of strong hands threw her to the bed.  
  
Reed screamed again as Wolfe pinned her arms down. "Please don't hurt me! Don't eat me!" she cried. Tears began to run from her eyes like rivers. "I don't want to die."  
  
Wolfe smiled. "There is no need for tears, Rose. It will only make things worse."  
  
With a sob Reed began to kick wildly. Wolfe took action and straddled the girl, disabling her from kicking him immediately. Reed continued to cry and beg to be set free. She knew that Wolfe had the intentions of killing her. It was as her mother said, but the warning was too late. Slowly the tears became a drizzle and her body was growing weak from Wolfe sitting on her.  
  
With a sniffle Reed managed to find her voice. "What did you do to my grandmother? Did you kill and eat her as well?"  
  
"Oh no!" Wolfe laughed. "The house was empty when I got here. It was lucky for me that the window was open and I climbed in. I knew you would come soon so I dressed in her clothes and decided to lure you in like a fish." Reed felt a little easier that her grandmother was alive, but didn't know what would be come of her.  
  
Wolfe lowered his face to Reed's. His hair tumbled around his face, lightly brushing up against Reed's tear streaked temples and cheeks. "And like a fish, Rose, I will eat you until your nothing but bones."  
  
Reed let out a deafening scream.  
  
**********  
  
Sunlight crept through the open window. The golden rays kissed Reed's face and slowly coaxed her from her nights sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat. The blankets fell from her body. She looked down at herself and smiled softly. She was still in her dress from the day before.  
  
Reed looked around the room. Everything was clean. 'It must have been a dream,' she thought. The memories of the night before crept into her mind. 'Just a dream. There is no broken glass and the rug doesn't look like I tripped over it.' Reed sighed happily and lay back down. She knew it must have been a dream about Wolfe and her mother's warning. It couldn't have happened; the chase, the tears, Wolfe sitting on her, and then. . . .  
  
A knocking at the front door brought Reed out of her thoughts. She sat up straight and looked at the wooden door. The knock came again. She climbed off the bed and hurried to the door. She paused and fixed herself. She still had to look clean for guests, even if it wasn't her home.  
  
Reed opened the door and smiled brightly. It was one of the woodsmen from the village, a neighbor of her mother's. A relieved smile came across the man's rugged face as he saw Reed. He leaned against his ax and let out a sigh.  
  
"I am happy to see you here, Reed." the woodsman said. "I was sent here by your mother, to make sure you were all right. Your grandmother was taken to your house some time yesterday. Thankfully you managed to get in here."  
  
"My mother should know I could take care of myself." Reed laughed. "I would have returned home today as soon as I awoke and readied myself."  
  
The woodsman gave a weak smile. "True, but the village received word of a wolf man roaming the forest and kidnapping travelers. People have been reported dead and your mother was dreadfully worried about you."  
  
Reed's mind wandered to Wolfe. She smiled, keeping the image of the strange man in her mind. "I ran into nothing in the woods, except for the usual animals. If I see anything strange I will report it when I get to the village."  
  
With a quick farewell the woodsman began walking away.  
  
A pair of strong arms slowly slithered around Reed's waist. A soft smile came across her face as a familiar body pressed against her back. The smell of vanilla wrapped her in a cocoon of euphoria. A kiss was planted on her neck and then another on her shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" a sultry voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"The woodsman." Reed replied. Another kiss was planted on the nape of her neck. "He was warning me about a strange wolf man that was preying on travelers."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Reed turned around and looked up into the crystal blue eyes of her friend. "Would you know anything about a wolf man?" She kissed the owner's mouth softly.  
  
A toothy smile crossed Wolfe's face. "I've never even heard of such a creature." He lowered his face to Reed's and kissed her passionately. 


	2. Sleeping with Snow

It had been a few years since Snow White ran from her home. She lived in the forest and worked of seven men. All she had to do was cook, clean, and sew, nothing more, and she would have a place to live. In fact, the men seemed to enjoy her company. A few times, though, when Snow White was still young one of them tried to seduce her. Thankfully she ran to the one man, Louis, who seemed to be the leader of them all. None of the men tried to seduce her again.  
  
The day started like any other day. Snow White woke before the others and tiptoed into the kitchen. The wooden floors were chilly against her bare feet. As she opened the pantry doors, Snow White thought of making some new socks for herself. Pulling away from her thoughts, she began to scan the food. Fishing through their fruits, breads, and meats she began the task of making breakfast.  
  
Soon the smell of apples, oranges, and ham woke up the seven men. One by one they began to sit at the table, where their food and drinks were waiting. Snow White stayed in the kitchen, making herself something to eat. A smile crossed her face as she heard the hushed compliments from her employers.  
  
As the hour rolled to its end, Snow White began her sweeping and the seven men disappeared into their rooms. They would leave soon to head into the forest. Four worked in the mines and the remaining three hunted and then skin the animals to sell their fur.  
  
"Snow White?"  
  
"Huh?" Snow White turned around, the broom still in hand. Her face was flushed from the strenuous work.  
  
Louis stood at the door, his rifle resting on his shoulder. He wore the clothes that he had dedicated to his hunting; brown trousers and a loose fitting black shirt. He smiled at Snow White and walked into the kitchen. Louis paused and looked at her with a simple glance.  
  
"I just came to tell you that we're leaving for the day. We'll be back for dinner." Louis explained. The corners of his mouth twitched as Snow White looked at him and smiled sweetly. "I hope you can keep yourself occupied while we're away."  
  
Snow White nodded. "I've always kept myself occupied. I have some small chores to do around here and I might start sewing this dress I want to make." She smiled sweetly and looked off for a moment. "I might take a walk after dinner. The weather seems really good and there isn't a cloud in the sky! There's also a full moon out tonight. It should be beautiful!"  
  
Louis shrugged and lowered his gun. "Yes, but wait to go out until we get back. The woods have been infested with evil, both animals and humans." He approached Snow White and looked her in the eye. "They'll take anything they can get their hands on, especially something such as you."  
  
"Do not worry, Louis!" Snow White said with a bright smile. She began to sweep again, her eyes dodging Louis' in a childlike game. "I don't leave the house and when I do, I'm usually with someone."  
  
"Good." Louis replied. He heaved a sigh and began to walk away. He paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
**********  
  
The sun reached its highest point when Snow White realized she no longer had any chores to do. Happy in seeing this, she knew it was her chance to start on her new dress. She brought out the material she had collected over the years and the threads and needles the seven men had bought her as a birthday present. She didn't care if the present would help them, but it gave her a hobby to continue with.  
  
A few of the front windows were thrown open, letting the warm summer air into the house. Snow White tied back her midnight hair as she felt sweat trickling down the back of her neck. She laid out the material and began to pick and choose which one would look best for her dress. She settled for a nice red wine colored material. It was light and would be perfect for the hot weather.  
  
"Pretty things to sell! Very cheap, very cheap!"  
  
The sound of a woman's voice caused Snow White to jump. She listened to the old woman's voice call out again. She was coming closer, still speaking of her pretty things to sell. Snow White listened with a soft smile. 'It would be nice to see what the woman had,' she thought.  
  
A soft knock came from the large wooden door. Snow White turned in the chair and looked out the window. An old peddler-woman stood at the door, hunched over a large basket. Her back was curved, causing the poor woman to hunch over. Silver wisps of her hair crept out of her bonnet, giving her an odd look.  
  
"Pretty things to sell! Very cheap!" the peddler said, knocking at the door. "Is there a pretty, young woman inside? I have pretty things to sell!"  
  
Snow White took a few of her coins from her purse and hurried to the door. She had to take this chance. She rarely went to the nearby village and nobody visited. This could be her only chance for anything new. Maybe she could find some yarn for scarves.  
  
". . . . Very cheap! Pretty things to sell!"  
  
Putting on a sweet smile, Snow White slowly opened the door. She looked down at the hunched over woman, who gave a toothless grin. "Good day, good woman." Snow White said with her smile. "I heard your call and I was wondering what you were selling."  
  
The peddler's smile grew. Her wrinkled hands threw back her basket's lid. A rainbow of cloth, colors, and corsets was folded neatly inside. The woman rummaged through a few things before pulling out a yard of red silk. She draped it over her basket.  
  
"Oh my!" Snow White cried out with joy. She touched the fabric delicately. "This is beautiful! How much is it?"  
  
The old woman rolled the silk up and held it out to Snow White. "A two cent piece, my child! It is the best I have."  
  
Snow White handed the coins over and took the silk. She rubbed it against her face and smiled. "Oh, I must say it is! I must be lucky. I am making a dress and was looking for the right material. Thankfully you happened by!"  
  
"A new dress?" the woman croaked. She hurried through her things and pulled out a corset that matched the silk in color. "This would be pretty on you, my child! And it matches the silk you have bought. If done right, you could have this with your pretty new dress!"  
  
"It is very pretty." Snow White whispered. She looked down at the remaining money she had. With a smile, she nodded. "I'll take it!"  
  
The peddler-woman shook her head. "You should try it on first. I can't take it back if it doesn't fit. Horribly bad if it doesn't fit." She put her basket down and held up the corset. "I'll help you and lace it up correctly. It doesn't look like you've had the proper lacing, my child."  
  
Snow White smiled brightly. "Why thank you! You're a very sweet woman to help me. Would it be okay if I just put it over my dress?"  
  
"Yes, yes! If it fits snuggly over your clothes, it will fit perfect without it!" the woman rambled.  
  
Putting her money and silk down, Snow White slipped the corset on over her dress. She adjusted the laces in the front so the old woman could grab them better. Snow White listened as the woman spoke of her journey from the village. She almost didn't make her trip because of the stories of evil beings lurking in the woods.  
  
Slowly Snow White's breathing became labored. The corset was becoming too tight on her and she could feel her skin beginning to pinch against the fabric. "Good woman," Snow White said, taking in a deep breath, "you are tying the laces too tight. I can hardly breathe."  
  
The peddler-woman looked up at Snow White and smiled evilly. "Is it now?" she asked. She suddenly wrenched the laces tighter, causing the young woman to let out a yelp of pain. "And how is that? Is it any better?"  
  
"No." Snow White croaked. She tried to push the woman away, but she was too strong. "Please. . . . I can't breathe."  
  
"All the better." the peddler said through clenched teeth.  
  
With one final tug of the laces, Snow White went limp and fell to the ground. The old woman smiled to herself and tied the laces into a tight knot. She picked up Snow White's money and put in her pocket. With a swift kick to Snow White's leg, she decided the poor, young woman should be dead. Laughing and singing to herself, the peddler-woman skipped away, her face beaming with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
"Snow White? . . ."  
  
"Oh my God! . . ."  
  
". . . . Is she dead?"  
  
"Get me her scissors. . . ."  
  
". . . . Careful. . . . This can be. . . ."  
  
"I think she's alive. . . . cut it. . . ."  
  
Snow White began to verge in and out of consciousness as she heard familiar voices. She could barely breathe, and she couldn't remember why. All she wanted was to breathe, to open her eyes and cry out to the voices. She could feel the laces loosen with a snipping sound, but all she could register was the ability to breathe more and more.  
  
With a gasp for air, Snow White's eyes flew open. She coughed and blinked as the faces came into focus. Louis and his comrades looked down at Snow White with smiles. They let out a cheer as they watched Snow White breathe and try to move.  
  
"Hush now." the eldest man said. He helped Snow White to her feet, stroking his bread in wonder. "Come, you should sit down." The old man led her to a chair and let her sit; he continued to act like her doctor.  
  
"Theodore, leave Snow White alone." Louis spat. "She needs to get her sense back before you question her. You should help Basil with the cooking tonight. You know enough about mushrooms and herbs to make something good."  
  
Snow White's eyes glazed over as she listened to every thing. Her mind began to recall everything that happened. That kind old woman had done this to her. The bodice, which she still had on, was tied too tight and strangled the air from her. She was lucky that the others came home and found her.  
  
The smell of burning wood made Snow White look at the fire place. Louis was poking at the burning wood. He was still dressed in his hunter's cloak, which was torn a bit at the shoulder. She smiled to herself and slowly stood. Louis heard this and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Louis asked.  
  
Snow White nodded slowly and approached Louis. "You're cloak is torn. I should mend it before the hole gets any bigger."  
  
Louis smiled but kept Snow White away. "My clothes are fine and don't need to be mended. I think, though, you should rest. It seems you've had a rough day."  
  
"Yes. . . ." Snow White whispered. She looked out the window and noticed that night had fallen. She remembered that she was going to go for a walk, and still wanted to. Snow White looked at Louis, who had followed her gaze. "Will you walk with me?"  
  
"Pardon?" Louis said, coming back from his daze.  
  
"I don't want to walk alone." Snow White hugged herself. "I'm afraid that woman might come back. I don't know who she was and why she did that to me. Maybe, if someone is with me, she won't be tempted to attack me again."  
  
After much debating, Louis agreed to the proposition. He told the others to call for them when dinner was set, and followed Snow White outside. The smell of the kitchen drifted into the air and smoke twisted skyward from the chimney. It was colder outside than it had been in the house, but Louis continued to follow Snow White into the forest.  
  
The moon was peeking over the trees and the stars twinkled down on them. Every animal call made Snow White jump in fear. Louis laughed to himself at this, but began to grow sorry for the young girl. He began to remember what she was like the first time they had seen her.  
  
Snow White was only ten, Louis twenty at the time, and very scared. All seven men had surrounded the bed she fell asleep on. None of them knew what to do about her. They never saw it fit to associate with women, since they were banished from their home villages for harassing women. Now they had a young girl in their midst.  
  
The moment she woke up, all seven men took in a heavy breath. Snow White was scared stiff and began to apologize for what she had done. They all did their best comfort her and coax her to leave, but their plans were thwarted when she began to explain her story. She rambled on about her stepmother trying to kill her and being chased from her castle.  
  
After two nights with the young girl, they decided to let her stay if she did the chores rightful to her gender. The child never said a word of disagreement and loved to cook and clean, surprisingly. The men had convinced themselves she was happy with the work because it kept her in the home. Nonetheless, she had done it for five years without a word of complaining.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Snow White asked, her voice piercing through Louis' thoughts.  
  
"Just about the day we found you in our home." Louis replied with a smile. They had walked into a nearby clearing. He sighed and looked up at the full moon. "You've done so much for us these past five years, and we're all very happy."  
  
Snow White blushed.  
  
Louis looked at the girl and moved to a stump and took a seat. "Have you ever thought of returning to the castle?"  
  
"No! My stepmother is still alive and would try to kill me again." Snow White explained. She took a seat on a stump near Louis. With a scared expression she looked at Louis. "I don't know what she would do, but I want to see my father again. I miss him dearly."  
  
"Do you ever wish you were still there, living in peace?"  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't leave now. I love it in the woods!"  
  
"And working for us?"  
  
"Of course!" Snow White said with a chipper smile. She stood and began to stroll to the middle of the small clearing. "All these years have given me the chance to become the perfect wife. I am of age to wed and when I do, my husband will be happy with me!"  
  
Louis slowly followed Snow White. He watched her with a soft smile on his face. "You want to marry someone? Theodore is the eldest of us and can find you a husband. He has been a father to you."  
  
Snow White smiled and turned to face Louis. The two were closer together than they had thought. She blushed and took a step back. "I couldn't leave you alone, though. The seven of you would ruin the home and make a mess. I can't let you live like that." she explained. "Plus, it would be strange marrying a man that wasn't of royalty."  
  
"Royalty?" Louis echoed, a sickened sound on his voice. He shook his head. "If we could, we would find you a royal man, but with our low status we can't do much. The only way to marry a prince is to go back and live in the castle you were driven from."  
  
"True," Snow White replied, "but I don't think it matters now. If I lived there all my life it would, but living with you and the others has given me a new look on life. Social class doesn't matter and we should be able to marry outside our class."  
  
Louis smiled. "You've been listening to our late night conversations?"  
  
Snow White giggled. "Everyone speaks loud when drunk; I'm surprised you don't wake up the village with your noise."  
  
The two laughed together and slowly came to a stop. Snow White smiled softly and looked at Louis as her cheeks flushed. Louis couldn't help but smile back. He put his hand on her shoulder and began to lower his face to hers. Snow White smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Louis, Snow White! Dinner has been set!"  
  
Louis pulled away from Snow White, leaving her with fluttering eyes and a disappointed look on her face. He turned away with a sweep of his cloak Snow White heaved a sigh and hurried after the man. They both knew there were hidden feelings housed in them and they just about surfaced, but how could a princess and an outcast love each other?  
  
**********  
  
A week had passed since the incident in the forest and with the peddler- woman. Snow White was still warned of the dangers of the woods and continued her work. Every day she worked on her dress, slowly finishing it. Despite the bad memories, she incorporated the corset and silk with the dress.  
  
Snow White paused and looked at her dress on the wooden dummy that one of the men had made for her. She smiled happily and began to think of love. She wanted to wear the dress the first day she lays her eyes on her one true love. Snow White would look like the princess she rightfully was. The wedding she wished for would be lavish and grand, and there would be guests galore. Lastly, there would be dancing until the sun began to rise the next day.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Coming out of her dream world Snow White looked up and saw a young woman peering through the open window. Snow White let out a gasp of surprise and placed her hand over heart. She laughed at herself, which made the young woman smile sweetly. Snow White approached her, still laughing at herself.  
  
"I'm sorry that I scared you, good woman." the young woman said with a curtsy. She had a small basket full of apples with her. She lifted it and placed it on the window sill. "I'm selling apples for my ill mother. I saw your house and was wondering if I may interest you in one."  
  
Snow White smiled but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. The masters of the house have forbidden me from opening the door to anyone, unless they're with me."  
  
The young woman smiled. "All is understood, but I don't have to enter your home. I can give you them through the window! I don't have to set a single hair into your beautiful home." She picked up one the apples and held it up to Snow White. It was an odd color, as were the rest of the apples. Half of it was red and the other half a sugar white. "They're very sweet and make the best pie."  
  
"I don't know." Snow White said. Her mouth was beginning to water as she looked at the strange fruit. "There has been trouble around here, and I don't want to be taken in by it."  
  
"Oh, there is no need for worry." The young woman produced a small knife and sliced the apple in half. Taking a bite of the white half, she ate it with a smile. "If you want, you can have a taste before buying. I have two trees that bear these apples, if you'd like more than what I have."  
  
Hungrily, Snow White snatched the red apple half and retreated into the room. She kept a watchful eye on the young woman. She smiled at Snow White, motioning for her to eat it. With a smile, and her mouth watering like a heavy rain, Snow White bit into the apple.  
  
As the young woman said, the apple was the sweetest Snow White had ever tasted. She continued to eat the apple, agreeing to buy a dozen from the girl. As Snow White went to the table to grab her purse, she paused. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She doubled over, slightly, and winced in obvious pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" the young woman asked in fear.  
  
"I. . . . I don't know." Snow White replied. She turned and looked at the window. The girl looked frightened. "Was the apple rotten?"  
  
The young woman shook her head.  
  
Snow White suddenly fell to the floor in pain. The young woman just looked at her, somewhat stunned but a smile inching across her face. Snow White begged her to go get help, but the girl didn't move. Tears of pain ran down her face as the pain continued.  
  
"What's wrong?" the young woman snickered. "Are you allergic to apples?"  
  
"I don't think so." Snow White whimpered.  
  
The young woman bit into another white apple. "Do you know what happens when some eats something they're allergic to?" Snow White couldn't respond, but the girl didn't care. "They usually get all puffy and ugly, but they die anyway."  
  
Snow White began to sob, but her world slowly came to a close. The girl laughed at this and hurried off, her basket of apples in her grip.  
  
**********  
  
The seven men returned home too late this time. They checked to see if Snow White had a bodice on, and if it was tied too tight. To their dismay, she didn't. Basil and Med carried her to a bed and began to look her over. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She wasn't breathing and there wasn't a pulse to be found. They had no other choice but to claim she was dead.  
  
All of them agreed that Snow White couldn't be buried in the ground. She was too beautiful to be placed in dirt. It took them a few days to make a glass coffin, but they knew it would be perfect. One by one, they took positions around the coffin and lifted it. They took it to the clearing near the house and placed it between two willow trees. Roses were placed around the coffin in respect and nothing more could be done.  
  
The animals of the forest seemed to notice the absences of the young beauty and they appeared around the coffin. Each animal shed a tear in the young girl's memory, sitting and watching the glass coffin. They would cry out if someone would come to inspect it and one or more of the seven men would come to see what was wrong.  
  
Months passed and the men still mourned; none more, though, than Louis. He cared for the young girl as if she was a sister. Maybe more, but he couldn't admit it to himself. Every day he would visit the coffin, crying and praying that this was only a nightmare. The house seemed dead without her, and everyone, Louis the most, wished for her return.  
  
Nearly a year after Snow White's death, she looked as if she was asleep. Death had not taken a toll on her body. Stories ravaged the villages and kingdoms, near and far, of a beautiful woman in a glass coffin. No one knew if it was true, but the story of magic and a tragic love to dragon slaying and a curse from God played out.  
  
Louis and Theodore sat on tree stumps, looking at Snow White. Both had ceased talking once they had reached the clearing. It seemed like no living being made a sound once they entered this area. Even after a year, the seven men and the woods mourned the death of this young child.  
  
"Good day, sirs!"  
  
Louis and Theodore jumped to their feet, drawing their gun and sword. They lowered their weapons as they looked upon the intruder. The young man sat on top of a white horse, bearing a royal family's crest on his clothes. His fair skin and blonde hair clashed with his white clothing. He looked down at the two with a smile, which seemed empty of feeling.  
  
"Pray tell, is this the housing of the woman in glass?" the Prince asked. The horse grunted as the prince dismounted.  
  
"If you are blind, I would say no." Theodore said, putting his sword in its scabbard. "I can tell you can see though, so look for yourself."  
  
The Prince looked at the coffin and gasped. He approached Snow White's resting place, his eye wide with wonder. His fingers grazed the glass as he looked down at the child. His face softened and he made the shape of the cross in the air.  
  
"She is beautiful." the Prince breathed.  
  
Theodore nodded. "She hasn't changed since the day she died. It is strange, but a miracle that her beauty surpasses her own death."  
  
The Prince looked at the two men. "I want to have her."  
  
"What?" Louis cried.  
  
"I want to take her to my palace and give her the perfect resting place." the Prince said. He looked back at Snow White's dead body. "I will protect her with my life. She will be in the light of heaven in my castle's church."  
  
As the Prince took hold of the coffin, Louis tackled him. The two began to fight like mad men. Theodore did nothing to stop them, but watched patiently from a tree stump. Louis was punched a few times in the stomach, but retaliated by kicking the prince hard in the leg.  
  
The Prince decided to draw his sword in a final act of intelligence. He began to thrust it towards Louis, grunting with every stab. Louis dodged every move, though. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow, trickling down his face as the battle commenced.  
  
With a yell of power the Prince thrusted his sword one last time, causing Louis to cry in pain as the sword sliced into the flesh of left arm. He stumbled backwards as the Prince continued to apply pressure. Louis collided with the glass coffin, sending it shattering to the ground.  
  
"You bastard!" Louis screamed. He kicked at the Prince, who moved away, leaving his sword partially in Louis' arm. Theodore rushed over, disappearing behind the rock that the coffin had been mounted on. "You desecrated her grave!" Louis spat, standing and pulling the sword from his arm with a muffled cry of pain. "I should take your head for this."  
  
"She's alive!" Theodore cried out with joy.  
  
Louis and the Prince turned to see what was happening. Theodore stood with Snow White draped in his arms. Her eyes were open half way and were hazed over, looking like she just woke from a sleep. A soft smile crossed her face as she looked at the familiar face of Louis. She breathed in heavily and let her eyes close.  
  
"How could this happen?" the Prince asked. "Was it some type of witchcraft?"  
  
Theodore shook his head and began to walk towards the path. The two followed close behind. "Not for the most part. The apple was poisoned, though, but that's not what caused her to 'die.' The poison didn't work, obviously, because she's still alive. Part of the apple was caught in her throat, causing her to go into some type of sleep-like state. Her heart was beating slowly and we couldn't find the pulse. As if by luck her body was slowly eating away at the apple, keeping her alive."  
  
Nothing else was said as the men reached the cabin. They were greeted by smiles and happiness. Louis' wound was dressed quickly and the Prince was nearly shunned the whole time. Snow White was whisked to her room so she could rest in peace. The story of it all passed over the unknowing five quickly.  
  
"I don't know if we should thank you or kick you out." Theodore said as he cleaned up the meal that had been made for them all.  
  
The Prince looked at them angrily. "I am royalty, you know and. . . ."  
  
"That means nothing here." Louis growled. "It was because royalty that all of us ended up living in the woods."  
  
Before they argue could continue Snow White's door flew open. All the men turned to look. Snow White stood in the door way, freshly bathed and smelling like flowers. Her hair was hanging free and her eyes sparkling with joy. She wore her finest clothes, looking like the princess she was.  
  
Without a word Snow White approached the Prince, who stood with a soft smile. She took his hands into her own. "You saved me, my Prince. How can I ever repay you for such a deed?"  
  
The Prince smiled and kissed her hands. "Become my bride and rule my kingdom with me."  
  
Louis stood abruptly, knocking his chair over. He caught Snow White's eyes, which suddenly seemed to lose their shine. Louis frowned and turned away sharply. He left the house with no where to go, but carried a broken heart.  
  
**********  
  
"Where will you go?" Snow White asked softly. The moonlight kissed her skin, giving it a soft glow. "You have no one else in the world."  
  
Louis paused and glanced at Snow White. Without a word he continued to tie a few leather pouches to his horse's saddle. "I don't know. All I know is that I need to leave this place. I can't stand to see things change. We've lived together for years and now the seven us will live alone, without you."  
  
Snow White lowered her eyes. "That isn't the only reason, is it?"  
  
"What?" Louis replied, feeling his heart sink. "What do you mean?"  
  
A sigh escaped Snow White and she lifted her left hand. The moonlight caused the diamond ring to sparkle softly. "It's because of my marriage to the Prince, isn't it?"  
  
"How do you come up with such ideas?" Louis asked. He checked a few of the bags and satchels making sure everything were accounted for.  
  
"Theodore told me what happened the day I awoke in the woods." Snow White managed to say. She caught Louis' eye. "He told me that the Prince tried to take me away without consent and that you tried to save me. He said that you really cared for me. You stayed near my side as much as you could; making sure nothing happened to me."  
  
Louis moved around to the other side of his horse and pulled something out of one of the bags. "I was protecting you like the others did. Nothing more."  
  
Snow White shook her head. "You had feelings for me."  
  
"No!" Louis snapped. He paused and calmed himself down. "I have feelings for you, Snow White, and you damn well know that. I didn't want the Prince to take you away from me and I defended you with my life; I have the scar to prove it. And don't you even say that you never knew my true feelings. That night you told me you wanted to marry a prince there was something between us. That something, though, died the moment you saw your precious prince."  
  
"Those feelings never died, Louis." Snow White sobbed. She closed her eyes, letting the tears run free. "I still. . . . I still. . . ."  
  
Louis mounted his horse and looked down at Snow White. "There is no need to tell me what you can't say without tears, Snow White. It will only bring pain to us both." He held out his hand. "Take this as a symbol for my feelings."  
  
Snow White held out her hands and watched a ring tumbled into her palms. A moonstone sparkled at her, settled in a silver band. "Its beautiful." she whispered, slipping it onto her finger.  
  
"Remember the feelings behind it and you will never be sorrowful." Louis whispered.  
  
"Take me with you!" Snow White cried, suddenly taking Louis' hand. "Please! You have shown me that my feelings never died, but royalty blinded me. Louis, please."  
  
Louis shook his head. "I cannot take you with me." He pulled his hand away from Snow White's, but cupped her chin. He bent over and kissed her lips softly. "I leave with our memories."  
  
Snow White sniffled. "Will you return?"  
  
"If you want me to, I will."  
  
"Please come back to me."  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
Without another word Louis turned his horse and rode away, leaving Snow White with her hopes and dreams. 


	3. Spinning Gold

My father had told the King of my expert spinning skills so he could meet with him, but he did not tell me what he said.  
  
We were poor, I can speak of that without anger but I knew my father wished for better. My mother died when I was young and she never bore a child before or after me; I was my father's only known relation. I obeyed the old man and tended to him. He worked as a miller and I would tend to the work about the house. I longed for a companion, but my father wouldn't see to it so I was satisfied with my life.  
  
The carriage the King had sent for me was something I had only seen in my dreams. It was made with such care and was fit for the royalty it held, pulled by two large white horses. I felt embarrassed when I approached the carriage dressed in my humble clothes and my earth colored hair in a bun as I tried in vain to look my best. My father would not and did not accompany me to the palace. I didn't know why but my question was answered once I was put forth in front of the King.  
  
The palace was much larger than I had imagined and I was frightened when I was lead through the grand halls. The man escorting me said that King Edmund was waiting for us in the throne room. I had never known the King's name and was happy to finally know it. I attempted to ask the man questions about King Edmund but he ignored me.  
  
As we reached the throne room I felt a chill rush through my body. Unconsciously I looked around as if someone had touched me. My eyes met with a man who leaned against a wall, a broom clasped in his hands. He was watching me as I moved by, a haunting look glistening in his dark eyes. The man's pale face was dirtied with soot and his black hair matted with the dirt as well. Those eyes, though, seemed to peer through me and I grew uncomfortable and wished to run from that strange glance.  
  
I turned my eyes away from the man and suddenly noticed the large doors of the throne room opening before me. For an instant I felt I would be punished for something, but when I saw King Edmund's smiling face as he sat upon a throne of gold those feelings disappeared. The blonde haired king rose from his throne, dressed in the loveliest of clothes and wearing the finest jewelry one had ever seen. He approached me with a smile and I couldn't imagine what my father had told him.  
  
"So, you must be the miller's child." King Edmund said. His eyes studied me and I felt a little uncomfortable. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sebille." I replied softly, my hands clutching at my skirts in a moment of nervousness.  
  
King Edmund smiled and looked me in the eye; I felt myself blush. His eyes were a deep blue, with soft hints of a green color drifting in his gaze. "Your father told me about your spinning skills, Sebille. I must say that I have never heard of a woman who could spin with such talent."  
  
I looked at King Edmund blankly. "But every woman gains the skill when she is young. I am no better than any other, but I do prize myself in my simple skills." I smiled sweetly and saw the King flinch, for reasons I don't know. "If you would like I could spin for you; it is a simple task."  
  
A strange smile passed King Edmund's face when I said this and it was my turn to flinch. "I would love for you to spin for me, Sebille. Come," he said and held out his hand, "I will show you to your spinning room."  
  
I took the King's hand and he led me out of the lavish throne room. As we left I felt a chill run through me once more. Again I looked at the strange man. He swept slowly, pausing as the King and I passed, catching my eye once more. Those eyes studied me and he smiled slightly, a smile I wished I would have never seen for it frightened me.  
  
After turning down various halls in the labyrinth of the large castle King Edmund came to a stop at a door which was guarded. The two guards moved to one side, letting the King open it with a key he held in his pocket. He glanced at me once and I smiled out of habit; he smiled back.  
  
I began to wonder about the King's age at that moment. I knew next to nothing about the man, yet he ruled over the country. He had no siblings and both his parents were long dead; that was all I knew. No one ever spoke of the man's age, but from the way he looked and held himself he was older than me but no where near my father's age.  
  
"This will be your spinning room." King Edmund said as he pushed open the door. He moved to one side and motioned for me to enter, and I did  
  
I was in awe as I entered the room. A chill was in the air and I felt goose bumps rise on my arm as I took in what I saw. The room wasn't much bigger than the room I had at home, but it was filled with straw from floor to ceiling with just enough room for a spinning wheel. I glanced at the King who just smiled at me. Did he really want me to spin all of this?  
  
"You look a little scared, Sebille." King Edmund said.  
  
Once more I looked at the King. "You wish for me to spin all of this?"  
  
King Edmund smiled and nodded. "Of course. You will have the whole night to spin. When the sun rises, I will return. I wish to see the straw turn to gold."  
  
"Gold?" I cried. So this was what my father told the King. My father somehow convinced King Edmund I could do such a strange thing. "Your highness, you can't expect me to turn straw into gold."  
  
"But I do." King Edmund replied. He crossed his hands over his chest, his eyes staring at me harshly. "Your father told me of your strange skill. He also told me that you wished it to be a secret."  
  
"My father has fooled you, your highness." I said. "There is no way I can do such a thing."  
  
King Edmund's eyes suddenly took on a harsh tone and he seized me by the shoulders violently. I let out a cry of surprise but that only made him throw me into the straw in anger. "You will spin the straw in to gold, just as your father said you would." King Edmund spat. "By the time I reach this room in the morning this room must be filled with gold. If not you will be sentenced to death, as will your father."  
  
With those final words King Edmund left me in the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. There was no way I could free myself for the windows were barred, and I would never be able to leave the way I came. I was condemned to death by my own father's idiocy. For the first I wished for something horrible to happen to him.  
  
Hours passed and the sky turned dark and the only light I had was the dim light of the moon. I had no idea how to attempt to turn the straw into gold, so I sat amongst the hay and stared towards the window. This would be my last night in the world and there was much more to do in my life. With those horrid thoughts flowing in my mind, I began to cry.  
  
The door suddenly opened causing me to wipe away my tears. I climbed to my feet, fearing that it was the King to check up on my progress. Fear ran through my body and I could not cease my tears. I knew what was to happen; the King would see that the straw was still there and sentence me to death sooner than he had promised. There was nothing more I could do.  
  
The figure that entered the room wasn't that of the King's, though, but of a man that looked vaguely familiar. He closed the door silently behind him, still dressed in the shadows as he crept towards me. The fear that ran through me wasn't fear of death but fear of what the man might do to me. I was helpless and I could only guess that the guards were not by the door. There would be no one are to hear me scream for help.  
  
I continued to back away from the man as he approached me. As we both took a step the stranger was suddenly bathed in the moonlight and I gasped. The man that stood before me was the servant I had seen in the halls, but there was something different about him. He was clean and wore clothes that could have made the King jealous. His dark hair was brushed and shimmered in the moonlight, much like his eyes did as they studied me. He gave the smile that sent a chill through my body. Who was this man?  
  
"Good evening, Sebille." the stranger said with a bow. He stood and looked me in the eye. For a moment he looked concerned as I tried to cease my tears. "Why are you crying so bitterly?"  
  
I glanced around at the straw. There would be no use in telling him but I had no other companion to spend my last hours. "My father told the King I could spin straw in to gold." I whispered and turned my gaze back to the man. "I can't do such a thing and the King expects a room full of gold in the morning. If I can't spin the gold he wishes, I am to die tomorrow."  
  
A sly smile crossed the man's face. He circled me, studying me much like the King had done and I felt uncomfortable once more. The man paused, though, placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood behind me. I stiffened at the touch, once more frightened of being alone with him.  
  
"What will you give me if I spin it for you?" the man whispered in my ear.  
  
I shuddered and begged my mind to think. I lowered my eyes, suddenly noticing the moonlight glistening off a necklace I forgot I wore. Quickly I spun around, looking the man in the eye. "My necklace. If you promise to spin for me my necklace can be yours." I said quickly.  
  
The man studied the necklace and smiled. He seized it, ripping the chain from my neck. "A lovely gift." he whispered. He turned his eyes to me. "Not quite what I would like, but it will do."  
  
Without another word the man sat at the spinning wheel. Before beginning he placed the necklace around his neck, his eyes on me as he did so. There was something about him that frightened me. It was no longer the smile that he would give but the way he looked at me.  
  
The man began to spin without a faltering movement. In three turns of the wheel the first bobbin was full and he switched for a bare one. Once more the wheel spun three times and the bobbin was full. This continued without a word from the man. I watched as long as I could, but I soon fell asleep amongst the remaining hay.  
  
**********  
  
When King Edmund woke me the next morning I was astonished to find the room full of gold. He was delighted with my task and I begged him to let me return home. My wishes were denied and I was escorted to another room. I cried and begged to be set free or to see my father; the King wouldn't hear of it and once more I was locked away in room. This room, though, was twice as big as the first room and was, once more, filled from floor to ceiling with straw.  
  
I sat amongst the straw, looking at the door and than at the window; I didn't want to be here. The hours passed slowly and I tried to remember what the strange man had done the night before to spin the straw into gold. Try as I did I couldn't mimic the man's work. Yet again I felt like I was doomed to die and I began to cry.  
  
When the moon was at its peak the door opened and closed silently. I watched the figure move through the shadows and I stood. I knew who it had to be; it was the same the night before. This time as the man approached me I didn't recoil; he seemed happy with this. When I tried to wipe away my tears he did so for me, his haunting eyes watching me closely.  
  
"You've been crying." he said. "Why?  
  
"I must spin more gold or I must die." I replied. I pulled away when I noticed his hand lingered on my cheek. His touch was frightening; not for the touch itself but because of what I felt when he did so. "The King wouldn't let me leave or wouldn't send for my father. I don't want to be here."  
  
"And what will you give me in return?" the man asked.  
  
Slowly I pulled my mother's ring from my finger and held it out. The man studied and seized it much like he had done with my necklace. "It's my mother's ring; it's all I have."  
  
The man put the ring on the necklace, wearing it like a pendant. He looked at me and smiled; I turned away. Somehow he knew how his smile affected me and he enjoyed it. I watched as he went to the spinning wheel and sat before it. Once more he filled the spindles with three turns of the wheel.  
  
Again I watched him, but longer than the night before. It was amazing and I inquired about the skill. All he told me was it was a skill he was taught by his mother; a skill only a select few knew. He asked me questions as well; questions about my family, my life, and how I felt about being trapped in the castle. I answered as best I could and he was happy.  
  
We didn't speak again and I fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"You will spin all of this in the night; but if you succeed this time you will become my wife."  
  
That was all King Edmund said when I was brought to a room, twice the size of the one the night before. I let his words echo in my mind. He wanted to marry me? Why though? Was it because of my supposed skill? If that was the only reason what would happen to me if he found out I didn't have the ability? The only thing I could imagine was death.  
  
All I could do was wait for the strange man to appear once more; my life depended on him and he knew it. The day was still young and I lay amongst the straw, watching as birds appeared on the windowsill. The birds would sing and it provided me with a type of entertainment while I waited. Most of the time, though, I drifted in and out of sleep.  
  
The sound of the door closing woke me from my sleep but I wasn't quick to rise; this proved to be critical. The stranger was over me before I had seen him. As he looked down at me, his legs on either side of my body, I felt a sickening fear begin to choke me. This couldn't be happening. What had I done to cause such a thing?  
  
The man's eyes studied me, his fingers touching my skin and my hair. That frightening smile appeared as his eyes looked into my own. "The King is a cruel man, Sebille; he makes you suffer just so he has more gold. Now he wants you for his bride. What are you to do?"  
  
I jerked my head away as I felt his fingers touch my cheek. "It doesn't concern you; it is my fate."  
  
"You are quite right but," he whispered, "I control your fate. Think; who was it that saved your life twice before and for little trinkets I could find in the market?" He waited for me to answer.  
  
"It was you." I replied. "But I never asked for you to aid me."  
  
"Yet you accepted." he added. His eyes remained on mine as he leaned his face closer. His hands held my arms down by my wrists, his strength quite surprising. "What will you give me to spin your gold and save your life?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "I have nothing left to give."  
  
Those eyes sparkled as he laughed. "You still have much to give, Sebille. You are a naive child; must I explain it to you?"  
  
My eyes widened and I instantly began to struggle against him. The man laughed; he was enjoying this. He loosened his grip on my wrists and I pulled my hands away, trying hard to push him off me. Once more he caught hold of me, this time pulling me to my feet.  
  
"What will you give me?" he asked.  
  
"I have nothing." I cried, tears forming in my eyes. The man's grip tightened and the tears quickly began to trickle down my cheeks. Upon seeing this he loosened his grip, as if the sight of my tears frightened him.  
  
"I will ask you once more, what will you give me?"  
  
I continued to cry; I knew what he wanted but I couldn't do such a thing. "I have nothing." I whimpered.  
  
Suddenly he pulled me close, causing me to gasp in surprise. My eyes were wide as he looked at me intensely. "Then promise me that when you are Queen you will give me your first born child." he said. His eyes narrowed with anger when I didn't reply. "Agree with this or I will be forced to take my pay in another way."  
  
"Okay." I cried. "I promise to give you my child, just don't harm me."  
  
The man let go of me, letting me fall in to heap beside the small dunes of straw. He went to work without speaking another word to me. I watched him, still frightened of what had happened. I continued to cry soundlessly, my tears disappearing into the straw. Who ever this man was he knew he could control me and that's what he was setting out to do.  
  
**********  
  
The King and I married only a day after the last room was filled with gold; thus I became Queen. Being a Queen was as much as I thought it would be but my life still lacked in ways. I missed my father, who wasn't permitted to visit unless I sought out the King's will, but I made sure my father was happy and comfortable. True he was the one that got me here, in good or ill humor; I still had to be kind to him.  
  
A year passed and I finally gave birth to a child; a girl which was named Oriana. King Edmund was elated, as was I, and the kingdom celebrated the birth of the child. My husband wished I had given birth to a boy but I told him that if I was meant to give birth to a boy first, I would have. He said nothing of the subject again.  
  
One fall evening I had gone to my dear Oriana to comfort the child after a bad dream. We sat beside the fire and, after telling the nursemaid to leave, I began to sing to her. Oriana watched me as I rocked her and sang. She had my dark hair but her father's eyes; she was a beautiful creation. I knew King Edmund wished for a son but I was content with my daughter and dreaded the thought of giving birth once more.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. I paused in my singing and turned slightly in the chair; the door remained locked. The knock came again and I heaved a heavy sigh. It was too late for the servants to be up and the nursemaid knew not to bother me unless I called.  
  
I turned my attention back to Oriana. "Go away." I said after the third knock. Oriana's eyes studied me and I smiled. She took hold of my finger and I began to hum for her, which caused her to coo happily. The knock at the door sounded again and once more I commanded the person to leave me in peace.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open with a gust of wind that killed the fire in the hearth. I cried out in surprise, clutching Oriana as she cried. I hurried to my feet and spun around my eyes turning to the door. My heart was racing and as I saw a familiar figure stroll into the room, all my memories came flooding back.  
  
"Hello, Sebille." the dark haired man said as he stepped further into the room, causing me to take a few steps back. His eyes went to the crying bundle in my arms. "Oh! Did I frighten the dear thing?"  
  
Without knowing I had suddenly backed myself in to a corner of the room. "No. Please, leave me alone."  
  
That smile I dreaded spread across his face as he made his way towards me. I was frightened and couldn't force myself to move. Those eyes were locked onto my own and my mind was trying to figure out a way to protect Oriana.  
  
"What is her name?" he asked, stopping only a foot away from me.  
  
"Or. . . . Oriana." I stuttered.  
  
The smile never left him and he tried to take a look at my child's face; I wouldn't let him. Oriana had slowly stopped crying and listened to the stranger's voice. As he tried to see my daughter I tried to free myself from the corner. He was too quick for me, though, and could stop any attempt I made.  
  
"I've come to collect what you promised." he said. As he reached for Oriana I collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I cried and begged that he would not take her from me; she was all the joy I had. "I see being married to a King who loved you more for you spinning than for yourself is no fun." he said with a laugh.  
  
I looked up at the man, tears clouding my view. "Please, I beg you, I don't want to part with my child. What am I to tell my husband when he finds her missing?" The man made no sound of a reply, but watched as I cried and held Oriana close. "I will give you everything I own, even the kingdom. Just don't take Oriana away."  
  
The man shook his head. "No. A living creature means more to me than any price you can name and all the treasure of the world." He paused and I looked up at him once more. Than I saw it; a flicker of pity flashed across those dark eyes. "Okay. I will give you a chance to win your daughter back. You have three days to guess my name. If you cannot figure it out, the child is mine."  
  
Slowly I stood. "And if I guess your name?"  
  
"Oriana stays with you and I will go elsewhere." he replied with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
I agreed to the man's proposition and quickly went to work. I sent out messengers into the kingdom and near by villages to find names. Hours were spent writing down names that I had heard and even the names that servants knew. I made the servants and the messengers vow not to tell King Edmund about what had happened. I was frightened of what he might do and I didn't know the extent of the stranger's powers.  
  
The first night came and I sat by myself in Oriana's nursery until he arrived. He sat across from me and listened as I spoke the names that were gathered. The smile he held never left his face and all the names I had were not his. As midnight rang he bid me farewell and disappeared.  
  
As the sun rose I sent out another wave of messengers to find the names; this time farther than they had traveled before. King Edmund began to question the servants but none of them told him what was happening. At one point he questioned me and I told him I was searching for the perfect name for our son. My answer pleased him and he left me to my business.  
  
Darkness fell on the second night and we met like we had the night before. He sat across from me, his eyes looking into mine as I began to read the new names; none belonged to him. I begged him for a clue but all he did was laugh. He would do no such thing. Again I pleaded with him, saying that Oriana was the joy in my life.  
  
"If you cannot guess my name, then come with her." he had said. "I myself could use a companion."  
  
Then he was gone, but those words haunted me.  
  
**********  
  
"Why didn't you tell me our child was in danger?" King Edmund demanded.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to become angry like this." I replied, glaring at my husband. He had found out why I had gathered the names from one of the servants, but whether he knew that the stranger spun the gold I could not tell. "You had your own problems to worry about. Oriana will not leave us."  
  
There was a knock at the doors to our chambers, cutting my husband off. We looked at each other for a moment; we were both angry. After a moment we bid the person enter. The doors opened soundlessly and a messenger hurried in. His face was flushed, his clothes tattered and sticky with mud. By the wild look in his eyes I knew he had good news.  
  
"What is it?" King Edmund said bitterly.  
  
I moved past my husband and stood before the messenger. "Have you found new names? Please tell me you have."  
  
The messenger shook his head, but still the smile remained on his face. "There isn't a new name to be found, but while I was traveling through the woods I found a peculiar place." He paused for a moment, catching his breath finally. "In a clearing where the foxes and hares meet I saw a house. Before the house there was a fire burning as bright as the sun, and all around that fire were strange beings that could control the very elements."  
  
"Fairy folk?"  
  
I glanced at my husband, a little frightened of what I was being told. Could the man that had helped me truly be a type of fairy?  
  
"Aye." the messenger said with a nod. "They played music and danced about the fire as if they were celebrating. One of the men that were dancing began to sing. He said, 'Tomorrow I brew, today I bake, and then the child away I'll take! For little deems my royal dame that Rumpelstiltzkin is my name.'"  
  
I let out a gasp and the King smiled. We now had the name and my dear Oriana would be saved.  
  
**********  
  
King Edmund demanded to stay with me that night. Why, I couldn't tell. I had a feeling he thought I might let out daughter slip away. After a moment of arguments I agreed to him remaining with me. He stood close by my side, his hand on the hilt of his sword. I begged him to leave his sword but he claimed the man may have a weapon of his own and take Oriana by force.  
  
As the sun disappeared and the stars and moon glistened in the black velvet sky I felt a familiar chill in the air. I stood, causing King Edmund to become alarmed, and looked towards the door. Like every night the door opened without a sound and he appeared. Once more he was dressed in his finest clothes, something that had left an impression on me since I had met him.  
  
He faltered as he stepped in to the room, his eyes staring at King Edmund. "What is he doing here?"  
  
I lowered my gaze slightly. "He wishes to bid farewell to Oriana if you are to take her, and you never said we had to be alone."  
  
The man studied my husband and smiled, closing the door as he walked towards us. "Okay then. All is fair, is it not?" He took a seat in his usual position, as did I. We looked at each other and I felt my husband stiffen at the look. "Well, let's begin."  
  
One by one I read off the names of one of the older lists and listened to the usual reply. He was growing happier by the minute, wanting nothing more than to take Oriana. My eyes remained on either the list or the window; I had only a small amount of time before I could say his name. I had been advised to draw it on, to tease him so he wouldn't become suspicious.  
  
"Your time is almost up, Sebille." he said with a triumphant grin. He stood and walked over to the cradle, looking down at Oriana as she slept. "A beautiful thing if I might say. I suppose I could take her now." He looked at me, that smile I dreaded appearing across his face. "Your lists are done and she is mine."  
  
As his hands dipped into the cradle I stood quickly, knocking over my chair. He paused and looked at me. "I have one more guess."  
  
He pulled his arms out of the cradle and looked at me full on. His eyes bore into mine; he knew something. "You have one more guess?"  
  
I nodded. "Is your name Rumpelstiltzkin?"  
  
With the speed of a fairy, which now I knew he was, Rumpelstiltzkin had me by the arm. He pulled me out of the reach of my husband, pulling out a sword I didn't see before. He pointed the blade at the King. "Make a move and she will come with me instead of your child." Rumpelstiltzkin turned his eyes to me and grinned. "How was it that you found my name, Sebille?"  
  
Before I could answer the door flew open and the royal guards appeared weapons in hand and pointed at Rumpelstiltzkin. The King smiled in triumphant glee and all Rumpelstiltzkin could do was lower his weapon and move away from me. He was defeated; he had no powers over us.  
  
"Kill him." King Edmund commanded.  
  
"No!" I cried out quickly moving between the guards and their target. All eyes that looked at me looked at me in confusion. "If we kill him, we will be condemned by the fairies. Who knows what they will do if they find out the King had their brother killed? We could face something much worse than losing my child."  
  
**********  
  
A month had passed since my promise with Rumpelstiltzkin was broken. The entire kingdom seemed to forget but me. When ever I passed by those rooms in which he spun for me I could still feel a chill fall over me. My husband never asked me to spin gold for him and I had a feeling he knew that I could not do such a thing. I was content with my life; I had a family and a life which I had dreamt of as child. Still, something was missing.  
  
"Pardon me, Milady."  
  
I turned around to see who had interrupted my thoughts. I froze and felt a strange feeling rise within me. The servant I had seen when I first arrived in the castle, those years ago, stood before me.  
  
"Yes?" I stammered.  
  
He held out his hand and opened it, revealing the gold ring I had given to Rumpelstiltzkin. I took it with a soft thank you and slipped it on. For a moment I stared at it, quite unsure of what was happening. I looked at the servant; he was watching me.  
  
"Where did you find this?" I asked.  
  
The servant shrugged.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
  
Blinking those haunting eyes that smile I dreaded appeared across his face. I had no urge to run to the King or to make a single sound. He took a step towards me but I didn't move. "I think you already know." he whispered. He suddenly leaned in close and kissed me. When he pulled away and I opened my eyes, he was gone. 


End file.
